kylarsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Resources Development Administration
The Resources Development Administration, or RDA, is the largest single non-governmental organization in human space. Its power is such that it outmatches most of Earth governments in wealth, political influence, and military capability. The RDA has monopoly rights to all products shipped, derived, or developed from Pandora and any other off-Earth location. These rights were granted to the RDA in perpetuity by the Interplanetary Commerce Administration (ICA), with the stipulation that they abide by a treaty that prohibits weapons of mass destruction and limits military power in space. Beginning With millions of shareholders, the RDA is the oldest and largest of the quasi-governmental administrative entities (QGAEs), but its origins are far more modest. The entity that would become the RDA was little more than a Silicon Valley startup in the early 21st century, when its founders borrowed money from friends and family to begin the company. After only a few decades, the company had the capital and stature to propose the construction of a world-spanning rapid transit system that would allow entire population groups to conveniently commute hundreds or even thousands of miles to perform work where it was needed, without impinging on the cultural values of host populations. The success of the venture led to the current global network of maglev trains that require the superconductor material known as unobtanium for their continued operation. Expeditions to Pandora The company's early expeditions to Pandora were seen as a colossal risk; the construction of the ISV Venture Star in the late 21st century alone put enormous strain on capital resources. But with exclusive mining rights to Unobtanium (which is valued at 20 million dollars per kilogram raw and 40 million dollars processed), and potential profits from countervirals, biofuels, and cosmetics, the enormous capital investment has paid off. Unfortunately, the RDA's environmentally harmful mining operations on Pandora and the RDA SecOps' destruction of the Trees of Voices and the assault on the Omaticaya Hometree had led into a war between the RDA and the native Na'vithat ended with the RDA being driven off Pandora; whether they will return or not is still to be seen. Security Operations The Security Operations, also called SecOps, is a private military force owned by the RDA. It is their job to keep the civilian personnel safe from the dangers of Pandora. Role SecOps personnel look constantly outward, toward the perimeter. They are a group of hardened individuals and veterans, who live by the philosophy that sharp eyes, fast hands and loaded, destructive weapons are the keys to survival in the harsh conditions of Pandora. There are several classes of SecOps soldiers, such as grunts and weapon specialists (heavy machine guns, grenade launchers, rapid-fire nailguns, etc.), medics, AMP suit pilots, HazMat Troopers (troopers with flamethrowers), Elite Troopers, and even special forces Commandos. Arsenal Though it is mainly tasked for security and defense, the military capabilities of SecOps far exceeded the armed forces of many Earth governments. The troopers wear thick battle-helmets, exopacks, advanced body armor and carry heavy military-issue weaponry. Their arsenal of vehicles is also impressive, with their C-21 Dragon Assault Ships possessing the capability to level whole cities with its explosive munitions. In addition, high-tech devices like U-T suicide drones, auto-turrets, and ultrasonic repulsor pods that keep Pandoran wildlife at bay round out their arsenal. Despite this awesome mix of firepower and technology, the SecOps are not permitted to carry nuclear weapons or other WMDs, their power having been limited by a treaty prohibiting these weapons as well as the RDA's military space power, in a mandate set by the United Nations. For better dispersal of their logistics capabilities, the RDA has seen to it that the SecOps are rapidly resupplied in the field by the ammunition dispenser pods (a-pods) set up throughout a local battlezone; their access panels are sealed with encrypted locks to prevent those supplies from falling into enemy hands. Ultrasonic repulsor pods keep out Pandoran wildlife; these are primarily used to patch breached security fences. Inventory * Grunts * Heavy Machine Gun Specialists * Grenade Launcher Specialists * Rapid-fire nailgun Specialists * Medics * AMP Suit Pilots * HazMat Troopers * Elite Troopers * Special Force Commandos * Avatar Vehicles Unmanned * ROVR Manned * Fuel Tanker * Bulldozer * Hell Truck * Digger * Slash Cutter * Excavator * Bucket Wheel Excavator Military * ATV Grinder * Buggy * Swan Mechs * Pandora Utility Suit * AMP Suit Naval * Gator * RDA Boat Aircraft * Drone * Samson * Scorpion * Dragon Assault Ship Space Craft * Valkyrie * ISV Bradbury * ISV Venture Star Other * Drop Pod